Hopeless
by Sizu-Chan
Summary: Lasst euch überraschen... Der Songtext ist von Tabaluga und Lilly... Er war nun mal einfach passend für die Geschichte.


**Hopeless**

**(oder: Kein Weg zurück)**

Traurig richtete der junge Schülerdetektiv seinen Blick auf das Meer. Er saß am Strand, zählte Sekunden. Versuchte die Zeit aufzuhalten, die jedoch immer weiterlief. Die Brandung umspielte seine Füße, das Meer vor ihm hatte wegen der Abendsonne einen leichten Rotschimmer. Er seufzte, während er an die Worte seiner Freunde dachte: „Mach Urlaub!", hatten sie gesagt. „Fahr weg und versuche zu vergessen…" Vergessen? Wie konnte er es vergessen? Nichts konnte er vergessen. Nichts von dem schrecklichen Ereignis. Nur was seitdem passiert war, lag nur noch verschleiert in seiner Gedankenwelt. Wie viel Zeit mochte wohl vergangen sein? Er wusste es nicht. Was hatte er seitdem gemacht? Er hatte keine Antwort darauf. Ein erneutes Seufzen durchbrach das Rauschen der Wellen und der leichten Briese, die am Strand wehte. Obwohl es langsam auffrischte blieb er still sitzen und beobachtete die Sonne. Immer mehr von ihr versank im Meer. Sie ging unter… Immer, wenn die letzten Sonnenstrahlen mit der Meeresoberfläche kämpften, schnürte es ihm die Brust zu. /Die Sonne wird den Kampf verlieren… Genauso wie du sie verloren hast, schoss es dann in seinem Kopf umher. Und genau dieser Gedanke machte es ihm so schwer, die Situation zu akzeptieren. Es ging nicht, er wollte und konnte nicht. Es war wie ein Schutzmechanismus. Würde er loslassen, dann würde er sie vergessen. Sie und seine Gefühle… Er wollte sie festhalten, für immer. Nie mehr vergessen… Er war es ihr schuldig. „Ran", murmelte der 18-jährige, braunhaarige Junge und stand auf, nachdem die ersten Sterne aufgetaucht waren und sich auf der Meeresfläche spiegelten. Trotz des frischen Windes ging er langsam zurück zum Hotel. Es war sinnlos – und es würde sinnlos bleiben. Wieder hörte er auf den Weg dorthin seine verzweifelten Rufe damals: „RAN… RRRRAAAAAANNNN", doch damals, genauso wie heute, hatte sie nicht geantwortet.

_Die Sonne steht so tief,_

_und sie fällt nicht mehr._

_Den Namen den ich rief,_

_hörst du längst nicht mehr._

_Mich binden die Gedanken an._

_Es hörte auf, eh es begann._

Im Hotel angekommen ließ er sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen. Erschöpft, Verzweifelt… Ihm war klar, dass es heute Nacht wieder so kommen würde. Wieder würde er es durchleben müssen. Den einen Abend, die schreckliche Nacht und dem Morgen, an dem seine bisherigen Lebensziele verschwanden… Er musste nur einschlafen und schon würden sie wiederkommen. Die Bilder, die ihm höchstwahrscheinlich bis an sein Lebensende folgen würden. Keiner verstand ihn. Nicht seine Eltern, geschweige denn der Professor. Heiji und Shiho, seine engsten Freunde konnte er auch vergessen. Und Kogoro hatte schließlich auch genug damit zu tun das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Keiner verstand, was in ihm vorging. Keiner kannte den wirklichen Grund für das Unglück. Nur er selbst… Ein paar einzelne Tränen fanden den Weg über seine Wangen. Es half nichts – Die Tränen befreiten ihn nicht. Sie machten es nur noch schlimmer. Entgültiger//Es tut mir so leid Ran, dachte Shinichi, ehe er langsam einschlief. Der Schlaf war sehr unruhig…

Vor etwa einen halben Jahr

Er ist wieder da!

- Tokio -

Über ein Jahr lang galt er als vermisst und niemand wusste genau, wo sich Japans größte Hoffnung im Bereich der Kriminalistik genau aufhielt. Jetzt, nach genau 403 Tagen ist er wieder aufgetaucht. Japans Schülerdetektiv Nummer 1 Shinichi Kudo.

Wie bereits von unserer Zeitung berichtet gelang es der Polizei Japans in Zusammenarbeit mit dem FBI eine kriminelle Organisation zu zerstören. Die sogenannte „schwarze Organisation". Inzwischen kam heraus, dass der 17-jährige Detektiv einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen hat. Unbestätigten Meldungen zufolge soll der junge Mann der kriminellen Bande bereits über einen Jahr auf der Spur gewesen sein, ehe er schließlich durch seine Beweissammlung und seiner Kombinationsgabe der Polizei genug Hinweise liefern konnte, die Organisation, deren Hauptsitz sich in Tokio befand zu zerstören. Shinichi Kudos einziger Kommentar dazu lautete: „Es war viel Arbeit und hat mich viel Mühe gekostet. Ich musste dafür einiges aufgeben." Wie genau der junge Meisterdetektiv an die Informationen der mysteriösen Organisation kommen konnte, wollte er unseren Reportern nicht verraten. Weiterhin ist es ein Rätsel, weshalb der junge Detektiv wegen den Ermittlungen untertauchen musste und sogar totgesagt wurde.

Was wird er nun tun? Wird er wieder den Platz als Tokios Meisterdetektiv einnehmen und somit Kogoro Mori von seinen unangefochtenen Spitzenplatz vertreiben? Mit Sicherheit. Inzwischen hört man von dem einstmaligen schlafenden Meisterdetektiv nichts mehr. Es scheint so, als hätte Kogoro Mori das Detektivhandwerk aufgegeben.

Wir freuen uns auf jeden Fall, unser Aushängeschild wieder in der Stadt begrüßen zu dürfen.

---- Maxx (Alles was sie wissen wollen – Wir sind für sie da) ----

Solch unsinnige Artikel hatte Shinichi Kudo in der letzten Woche oft genug lesen müssen. Immer wieder die gleichen Spekulationen. Wo war er im vergangenen Jahr? Was hatte er gemacht? Welchen Beitrag zur Ergreifung der Schwarzen Organisation hatte er geleistet? Er konnte die Fragen nicht mehr hören. Er wollte auch keine Reporter mehr sehen, die ihn auf dem Weg zur Schule abfingen um ihn immer wieder die gleichen Fragen zu stellen. Er wollte darauf keine Antwort geben. „Keine Sorge Kudo! Irgendwann, spätestens wenn ich mal wieder einen großen Fall gelöst habe, sinkt das Interesse an dir wieder ab!", hatte Heiji Hattori gestern lachend am Telefon gemeint, als Shinichi ihn von den Reportern erzählt hatte, die nicht mehr von ihm ablassen wollten. Es war nett gemeint, aber was nützte ihm Heiji in Osaka. Immerhin belagerten ihn die Journalisten von Tokio und nicht die von Osaka. Na gut, natürlich waren auch landesweit bekannte Reporter unter ihnen. Aber so lange sich keine neue große Story anbahnte würde er wohl oder übel weiterleiden und sehen müssen, wie sein Privatleben in der Öffentlichkeit behandelt wurde. „Nicht, das das genug wäre!", sagte Ran und legte einen weiteren Artikel vor ihn hin. Er war aus einer der bekanntesten Zeitungen in ganz Japan. Der Lokalausgabe der „Hope"-Zeitung. Man konnte zwar nicht alles für voll nehmen, was diese Zeitung berichtete, jedoch lasen sehr viele Japaner die Zeitung (ein ähnliches Phänomen wie die „Bild"-Zeitung ). „Mir reicht es langsam!", sagte sie mit einem wütenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme, welchen der Schülerdetektiv sofort verstand, als er die Schlagzeile des Artikels bemerkte. Um genauer zu werden. Der Artikel befand sich auf der Titelseite. Direkt neben den großen „Hope"-Logo war ein Bild von ihm abgebildet. Auf der linken Seite, gleiche Höhe, war ein Bild von Ran. Je mehr er von dem Text las, desto mehr hätte der junge Mann in seinem Stuhl versinken können. Wo war nur bitte derjenige, der ihn kneifen würde, damit er endlich aus diesem Albtraum erwachen könnte….

Aus diesem Albtraum war er erwacht und gleich darauf in einem viel schlimmeren gestürzt. Er war kurz aufgewacht. Schweißgebadet lag er noch in seinen Klamotten auf den Bett. /Beruhige dich Shinichi… Noch ist nichts passiert, sagte er sich und richtete sich auf. Ein kleiner Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihn, dass es inzwischen Null Uhr Drei Nachts war. Null Uhr und er fühlte sich, als hätte er noch gar nicht geschlafen. Im Schlaf fand er inzwischen keine Erholung mehr. Das war ihm durchaus klar, und trotz allem wollte er jeden Abend wieder einschlafen. Die letzten glücklichen Stunden mit Ran verbringen. Noch mal und noch mal… Immerwinder. Er zog sich kurz aus und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Etwas wehmütig ging er wieder ins Bett, deckte sich zu und wartete. Wartete darauf wieder einzuschlafen und wieder in der Traumwelt zu versinken. Wieder Zeit mit Ran verbringen zu können….

Japans Schülerdetektiv Nummer Eins ist verliebt!

Und das ist die junge Dame, die das Herz unseres Meisterdetektivs höher schlagen lässt. Ran Mori, eine Sandkastenfreundin und Schulkameradin des jungen Mannes. Ganz Japan wartet darauf, dass endlich ein neues Traumpaar entstehen könnte. Was Mitschüler der Beiden sagen? Wie stehen die Sterne für eine mögliche Beziehung? All das erfahren sie hier:

Lesen sie dazu mehr auf Seite XX

War es denn nicht genug, dass sie sein Privatleben behandelten? Mussten sie auch noch Ran mit hineinziehen. „Ich sag es dir ein weiteres Mal: DU MACHST MICH ZUM GESPÖTT VON GANZ JAPAN!", die anfängliche Ruhe in der Stimme der Karatemeisterin war schnell verklungen und die letzten Worte hatte sie wütend herausgeschrieen. Er selbst starrte immer noch auf den Artikel. Gelogen war er nicht, allerdings wusste sie noch nichts von seinen Gefühlen. Erst heute Abend wollte er es ihr sagen. Wollte ihr gestehen, dass sie sein Herz dazu brachte schneller zu schlagen. Dass sie der Grund war, das er manchmal unkonzentriert im Unterricht war. Nur weil er immer wieder zu ihr hinsehen musste. Er wusste von ihren Gefühlen. Als er Conan war hatte sie ihm ihre Gefühle für Shinichi anvertraut. Nun war er an der Reihe. Heute Abend wollte er ihr alles erzählen, erst heute Abend. Wie die Zeitung sich diese Meldung ausgedacht hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Allerdings musste er seine Angebetete erst einmal besänftigen. „Ran…", fing er an und erntete gleich einen bösen Blick. „Wir sollten darüber lachen, findest du nicht?", frech grinste er, während die Worte seinen Mund verließen. „Du spinnst wohl!", meinte die 17-jährige Schülerin, während sie ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasste. „Es mag dir egal sein, mir aber nicht. Immerhin ist ein Foto von mir", Shinichi merkte jetzt schon, dass Ran gerade erst dabei war in Fahrt zu kommen … „Ein Foto von mir, mit einer erfundenen Geschichte … AUF EINER JAPANWEIT ERHÄLTLICHEN ZEITUNG!" Der junge Detektiv versank etwas mehr in seinem Stuhl. „UND DA SAGST DU, WIR SOLLTEN DARÜBER LACHEN?" Na gut, ihm war im ersten Moment nichts Besseres eingefallen. Vielleicht würde sie heute Abend verstehen, warum er darüber lachen wollte. Vielleicht… „Na dann halt nicht!", erwiderte er trotzig und hätte sich für den unangemessenen Ton in seiner Stimme ohrfeigen können. „Ich werde aus dir nicht schlau Shinichi!", sagte Ran leise und sah ihn traurig an. Der Blick durchbohrte ihn, und er spürte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Er wollte sich sofort entschuldigen, jedoch ließ dies sein trockener Hals nicht zu. /Du musst ruhig bleiben, der Gedanke verhalf ihn kurz den Kopf zu schütteln und seine Fassung zurück zu erlangen. „Es tut mir leid Ran", brachte er schließlich hervor. Die Angesprochene seufzte nur und meinte. „Wie immer halt!", ehe sie sich von ihm abwand. Kurz darauf begann der Unterricht…

Der Unterricht war vorbei und er ging mit Ran zusammen nach Hause. Von der kleinen Streitigkeit heute Morgen war nichts mehr zu merken. Sie lachte ausgelassen, strahlte ihn förmlich an. /Ich muss ihr noch so viel erzählen…, dachte ehr, während er neben seiner Angebeteten die Straße entlang lief und sich mit ihr unterhielt. So vieles musste sie erfahren. Seine Gefühle, die Zeit als Conan… Ihr wollte er es sagen. Er wollte ihr eröffnen, dass er Conan gewesen war. Der schlaue Grundschüler war nicht, wie sie annahm zu seinen Eltern nach Europa gegangen. Er lief direkt neben ihr her. Wenn eine das Recht hatte, sein Geheimnis zu erfahren, dann war sie es. Sie und keine andere. Vor der Detektei Mori blieben sie stehen. „Bis heute Abend Ran!", sagte er und versuchte das Pochen in seinen Ohren zu ignorieren. „Ja… Bis heute Abend! Und hol mich ja pünktlich ab", sagte sie und verschwand nach innen. Kurzzeitig hatte er gehofft einen Abschiedskuss zu bekommen. Allerdings blieb ihn dieser Wunsch verwert. Er sah ihr nach… Betrachtete ihr langes braunes Haar, das im Wind wehte, ihre graziösen Schritte, durch die es fast so schien, als würde sie die Treppe hinaufschweben. Mit jedem Tag, den er mit ihr verbrachte, wuchsen seine Gefühle für sie mehr und mehr.

Hätte er sich doch nur nicht mit ihr verabredet… Wären sie doch nur nicht zusammen ausgegangen. Und vor allem: Hätte er ihr doch nur nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Dann wäre sie jetzt noch hier. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte die Schuldgefühle, die ihn wieder zu überwältigen drohten, zu unterbinden. „Du bist nicht schuld daran. Es war ein tragischer Unfall", hatten Heiji, Kogoro und weitere Personen zu ihm gesagt. Tragischer Unfall? Damit sollte er sich abfinden? Sein Kopf sagte ihm, dann seine Freunde durchaus recht hatten, aber sein Herz machte sich trotzdem tagtäglich weitere Vorwürfe... Jede Nacht kamen aufs neue diese Schuldgefühle…

_Was mir den Atem nimmt, _

_ist ein Schuldgefühl._

_Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt,_

_doch es hilft nicht viel._

_Und alles ringsumher bleibt stumm._

_Es bleibt zum Schluss nur noch „Warum?"._

Ein weiteres Mal drehte er sich um 180 Grad. Schloss wieder die Augen. Er fühlte, wie er langsam wieder zurück in seine Traumwelt gezogen wurde. Er hoffte inständig, der Traum würde dieses Mal anders verlaufen. Anders, als die Vergangenheit verlaufen war. Doch im tiefen Inneren wusste er, das dies nicht der Fall sein dürfte. Die verschwommenen Bilder, die vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten nahmen schnell schärfere Konturen an

Da stand er nun. Der beliebte Detektiv… Nervös betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. /Nur die Ruhe Shinichi. Du hast einen Wissensvorsprung, er grinste als er daran dachte. Er kannte Rans Gefühle. Wenn er sie nicht kennen würde, würde er sich bestimmt nicht trauen. Aber sie hatte sich Conan, somit ihm selbst anvertraut. Und heute würde er sich ihr anvertrauen. Zufrieden lächelte er, als er noch mal einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel warf. Die Frisur saß perfekt, die Krawatte passte zum Anzug und natürlich war sie auch perfekt gebunden. Alles war in Ordnung. /Du siehst gut aus, sagte er sich selbst, um sich so zu beruhigen und verließ das Badezimmer der großen Villa. Er kam nicht zu Ruhe, so lange er darauf wartete, dass die Zeit verging. Es waren nur noch zehn Minuten, ehe er losgehen wollte. Zehn Minuten, die es irgendwie zu überbrücken galt. Als erstes lief er im Haus umher, stellte jedoch schnell fest, dass dies keine angemessene Beschäftigung war. Dann versuchte er zur Ruhe zu kommen indem er sich auf die Couch setzte. Statt allerdings Ruhe zu finden, trommelte er nervös mit seinen Fingern auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Als er es merkte, lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Er wusste auch nicht, warum er so nervös war. Im Grunde konnte doch nichts schief gehen. Ran hatte über ein Jahr auf ihn gewartet. Innerhalb einer Woche konnten ihre tiefen Gefühle nicht verschwinden. Nein besser: sie durften nicht verschwunden sein. Sonst würde er sich heute Abend total blamieren. Und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte sie endlich in den Arm nehmen… Sie berühren… Nicht als Conan, sondern als Shinichi. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie seine Gefühle erhören würde.

…

Den Moment, als sie die Tür öffnete wollte er am liebsten eingefrieren. Sie einfach nur so anzusehen, ohne irgendetwas Weiteres zu tun. Für ihn selbst war dieser Moment unbezahlbar. „Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn und er nickte nur. „Ich dachte gar nicht, dass du pünktlich kommen würdest…", sagte sie im vorbei gehen. Überspielte sie ihre Gefühle? Oder warum behandelte sie ihn so kalt? Er verstand es nicht. Das Verhalten von Ran warf bei dem Oberschüler mehrerer Fragen auf, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Allerdings stellte er diese Fragen zurück. Der Abend heute war ihm viel zu wichtig, als dass er ihn sich von solchen Zweifeln kaputt machen lassen wollte. „Kommst du endlich?", ertönte die Stimme von Ran von der Straße. Er löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung, und antwortete: „Ich komme ja schon… Mein Schuh war offen." Es war eine dumme Ausrede, aber sie funktionierte.

Der Professor fuhr sie beide zu einem wohlbekannten Ort. Dem Restaurant, in dem sein Vater seiner Mutter einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Genau dieses Restaurant, in dem er ihr schon einmal sagen wollte, was er fühlte. Und dieses Mal würde er es ihr sagen. Er war nicht mehr Conan Edogawa und er würde nie mehr dieser kleine Grundschüler sein. Shinichi hatte immerhin das richtige Gegengift von APTX eingenommen. Dieses Mal war es sicher. Er würde seine wahre Gestalt behalten. Es war wieder der gleiche Tisch mit dem Blick über das nächtliche Tokio. „Wehe dir, du lässt mich wieder mit der Kreditkarte sitzen", hatte Ran spaßeshalber gesagt, als er sie eingeladen hatte. Nein, dieses mal nicht. Da konnte sie sich sicher sein…

_Wenn eine Hoffnung stirbt,_

_und alles in dir kälter wird,_

_dann bleibt dir selbst nicht mal die Traurigkeit._

Mit kaltem Schweiß wachte er auf. Diese Leere in ihm war ihn unerträglich geworden. Es war ihm zuwider und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Niemand konnte diese Leere, die Ran in ihm hinterlassen hatte füllen. Es war inzwischen zwei Uhr. Normalerweise stand er gegen 7:00 Uhr auf. Ihm blieben noch etwas weniger als fünf Stunden. Fünf Stunden hoffen und bangen. Fünf Stunden, vielleicht doch endlich mal die wohlverdiente Erholung zu finden, die er seit diesem Schicksalshaften Tag vermisste. Der Schlaf gab ihn keine Erholung. Jedes mal, wenn er aufwachte, fühlte er sich noch erschöpfter. Alles, was sein Leben ausgemacht hatte, hatte er innerhalb weniger Sekunden verloren… Obwohl schon ein halbes Jahr vergangen war, waren die Ereignisse immer noch da. So, als wären sie erst vor wenigen Stunden passiert.

_Wenn alles sinnlos scheint,_

_das Leben ist dein größter Fein, _

_dann hilft dir auch nicht einmal mehr die Zeit._

_Auch nicht die Zeit!_

Vorspeise und Hauptgang waren vorbei und die beiden Schüler warteten auf den Nachtisch. „Ran…", fing er an und hörte wie seine Stimme zitterte als er ihren Namen aussprach. /Jetzt oder nie, dachte er kurz, als er Rans fragenden Blick bemerkte. „Ich habe… Ich habe dich aus einem bestimmten Grund hierher eingeladen", flüsterte er, gerade noch so laut, dass seine Sandkastenfreundin die Worte verstand. Ihr blick wurde nun noch fragender. Sie durchbohrte ihn mit ihren klaren, blauen Augen. „Was denn für einen?", kam die Frage von ihr zurück. Shinichi schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er sich die Worte im Kopf zu Recht legte. /Ich liebe dich Ran, schoss es in seinem Kopf umher. „Ich… Ich möchte dir sagen, dass…", vor Nervosität hatte er sich verschluckt, noch ehe die Worte über seine Lippen gekommen waren. Die Worte, die er seit mehr als einem Jahr in sich trug und die immer auf diesen Augenblick gewartet hatten. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ran, als sich sein Husten langsam gelegt hatte. Er nickte und sprach weiter: „Ja… Alles in Ordnung", antwortete er ihr erst mal. /Warum ist es so schwer? Du hast doch diesen kleinen Wissensvorsprung…/ Er hätte heulen können, weil er sich so kindisch anstellte. Er war immerhin fast 18 – Fast erwachsen. /Reis dich endlich zusammen, ermutigte er sich selbst. Anschließend nahm er noch einen großen Luftzug und fuhr fort: „Ich möchte dir sagen, dass… Nein, anders. Ran – Ich liebe dich!" Die Worte schwebten über den Tisch. Gespannt wartete der junge Schülerdetektiv auf die Reaktion seiner großen Liebe. Ran… Ich liebe dich! Er hatte es wirklich gesagt. Ein großer Stein war ihn in eben diesen Moment vom Herzen gefallen. Seine Angebetete reagierte im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht.

Erst langsam rührte sie sich. Wie in Zeitlupe ging ihre linke Hand zum Mund. Obwohl erst wenige Sekunden verstrichen waren, fühlte er sich, als würde er schon unendlich lange warten. Ihre andere Hand lag immer noch mitten auf den Tisch. Während er noch immer versuchte, irgendetwas in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, bemerkte der Detektiv, dass seiner Freundin Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Aber er wusste nicht, ob es Freudentränen waren, oder was diese Tränen sonst noch für eine Bedeutung haben könnten. „Meinst du das wirklich ernst?", ein Flehen lag in ihrer Stimme. Dieser Ton, mit dem sie die Frage aussprach ließ ihn einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen. Zärtlich, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, nahm er ihre Rechte Hand. Als er sie berührte, bekam er eine Gänsehaut, und erneut begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Vorsichtig küsste er ihre Hand. „Ich, Shinichi Kudo, liebe dich… Ran, ich liebe dich wirklich!" Sie zog ihre Hand von der seinen zurück und erst jetzt erkannte er, dass leicht lächelte. „Shinichi… Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich jetzt sagen soll", hauchte sie und schüttelte dabei kurz den Kopf. „Ich… Ich hab gar nicht damit gerechnet…", brachte sie hervor.

_Und alles ringsumher ist stumm._

_Es bleibt zum Schluss nur noch „Warum?"._

Warum hatte er es nicht dabei belassen? Ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen? Aber zumindest wusste sie es. Er hatte es ihr wirklich gesagt. Ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, während er die Decke des Hotelzimmers ansah. Diese glücklichen Momente, die er gerade in seinen Traum durchlebte würden bald zu ende sein. Noch einmal einschlafen und dann konnte er wieder damit rechnen, alles ein weiteres Mal erleben zu müssen. Er kannte es zu genüge. Wusste genau was jetzt kommen würde. „Warum Ran? Warum hat nur alles so kommen müssen?", murmelte er, während er ein weiteres mal in dieser Nacht seine Augen schloss. Warum hatten sie keine glückliche Zukunft als Paar erleben dürfen? Warum hatte sie gehen müssen und nicht er? Warum? Warum? Warum?

_Wenn eine Hoffnung stirbt,_

_und alles in dir kälter wird,_

_dann bleibt dir selbst nicht mal die Traurigkeit._

„Shinichi… Ich", Ran lächelte und sah ihn direkt in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich auch. Schon so lange liebe ich dich." Immer noch liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Ich habe nur nie damit gerechnet!", sie fing leise an zu lachen. „Ran…", zärtlich nahm er ein weiteres Mal ihre Hand. „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung!", flüsterte er und versank in ihren Augen. Es schien fast so, als würde alles um sie beide herum erstarrt sein. Er versank in ihren Augen…

…

Außerhalb des Restaurants, im Treppenhaus standen sie sich endlich gegenüber. Niemand war weit und breit zu sehen. Er musste ihr noch etwas sagen. „Ran… Es gibt da…", fing er an, wurde aber von seiner Freundin angenehm unterbrochen. Sanft legte sie ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund. Er verstummte und sah sie verwirrt an. Erst als sie sich zu ihm aufrichtete, wusste er, was sie vorhatte. Immer näher kamen sich ihre Gesichter. Nachdem er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, berührten sich als erstes ihre Nasen, dann die Lippen… In ihm explodierte in diesem Moment ein kleines Feuerwerk. Nichts hatte er sich sehnlicher gewünscht. Für diesen Moment war er der glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt. Dessen war er sich durchaus bewusst. Nichts war süßer, als dieser Kuss. Ihr erster Kuss, sie waren wirklich zusammen. So lange gewünscht und nun endlich war. Zu dem süßen Geschmack gesellte sich schnell etwas Salziges… Ran hatte voller Glücksgefühl ein paar Freudentränen vergossen.

Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander, hielten sich aber immer noch im Arm. Bevor er allerdings etwas sagen konnte, musste sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigen. Das Rauschen in den Ohren, vernebelte ihm die Sinne und er wollte erst einmal wieder klar denken können. „Ich hab so lange darauf gewartet!", flüsterte sie ihn ins Ohr. Es war nicht gerade hilfreich, was sie tat. Aber es machte ihn sehr glücklich. „Ich muss dir trotzdem noch etwas sagen…", fing er an und löste langsam die Umarmung. „Was denn?", Ran sah ihn glücklich, aber doch fragend an. Er wusste nicht, was sie jetzt erwartete. Allerdings bestimmt nicht das, was gleich kommen würde. „Es geht um Conan…", er setzte kurz aus. Ran strahlte jetzt nicht mehr, sondern sah ihn nur noch fragend an. „W-was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie leise. /Er ist doch in Europa bei seinen Eltern. Er ist doch vor gut zwei Wochen gegangen…, pochte es in ihren Kopf. War ihm etwas passiert? Oder warum machte Shinichi so ein ernstes Gesicht? Sie verstand es nicht. „Conan ist… Er ist nicht zu seinen ‚Eltern' zurückgegangen", sprach Shinichi leise, aber bestimmt. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel. Nur noch eine Kleinigkeit… „W-wieso? Was willst du mir sagen, Shinichi?", kopfschüttelnd betrachtete sie ihren Freund. Sie verstand nicht, warum er die ganze Stimmung mit einem mal kaputt machen konnte. „Ich finde, du hast ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren…", er brauchte noch eine kurze Pause um ein letztes Mal Luft zu holen. Nach einem kräftigen Atemzug fuhr er fort: „Ich war Conan Edogawa… Ich wurde…" … /durch ein Gift geschrumpft und musste vorerst untertauchen, da mir die Organisation nach dem Leben trachtete, beendete er seinen Satz in seinen Gedanken. Denn Ran's Reaktion auf seine Worte ließ es nicht zu, dass er weitersprach. „Nein…", kopfschüttelnd, mit zitternder Stimme wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück. „Lass es mich doch erklären!", Shinichi ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Sie aber wich weiter zurück. „Warum sagst du das jetzt? Musst du alles kaputt machen?", gerade setzte sie den rechten Fuß nach hinten. Allerdings fand dieser Fuß keinen Boden.

Für Shinichi Kudo lief in dem Moment alles wie in Zeitlupe ab. Ran, die das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten fiel… Ihr markerschütternder Schrei, der sich in seine Erinnerungen einbrannte… Wie sie langsam aus seinen Blickfeld erschwand. Er war wie festgewurzelt, konnte die nächsten Sekunden keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er sah immer noch auf die Stelle, wo er Ran zuletzt gesehen hatte… „RAN!"

„RRRRAAAAAANNNN", beendete er im Bett seinen Schrei aus dem Traum. Waagrecht saß er im Bett, versuchte ruhig zu atmen und die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Wieder war es passiert. „Ran…", flüsterte er, wie so oft am Tag. Ein halbes Jahr… Nacht für Nacht suchten ihn die Erinnerungen heim, die er am Tag versuchte zu unterdrücken. Schnell lies er sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Urlaub half nichts, Abstand von Tokio half nichts. Seine Freunde hatten nicht recht behalten, dass es hier am Meer besser werden würde. Er konnte nicht fliehen, die Erinnerungen, die Trauer und die Verzweiflung. Natürlich auch die Schuldgefühle. Er hatte es inzwischen akzeptiert, seine Freunde allerdings nicht. Sie versuchten immer noch aus ihm den alten, lebensfrohen Shinichi zu machen. Er würde nicht mehr kommen. Dieser Shinichi, der selbstbewusste und beliebte Detektiv existierte nicht mehr. Dieser Teil war mit Ran gegangen….

_Wenn alles sinnlos scheint,_

_das Leben ist dein größter Feind,_

_dann hilft dir auch nicht einmal mehr die Zeit. _

_Auch nicht die Zeit!_

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen für den jungen Detektiv nur noch schleierhaft. Er hatte es geschafft die Treppe hinunterzugehen, obwohl ihn herbeigeeilte Menschen davon abhalten wollten. Er sah die Blutlache, hörte Menschen hin und her rufen… Die Sirenen des ankommenden Notarztes und des Krankenwagens, wie in Trance verfolgte er die Geschehnisse. Er konnte nicht eingreifen, so sehr er doch wollte. Ran's Bild, wie sie dalag in der Blutlache hatte ihn erstarren lassen. Der Boden war ihm mit einem Mal unter den Füßen weggezogen worden. Alles lag in Scherben vor ihm… Auch als Ran bereits weg war und sich die Masse der Schaulustigen langsam verzog stand er noch da und sah dort hin. Er begriff es nicht. So etwas hätte doch gar nicht passieren dürfen…

Wie er dann doch noch ins Krankenhaus gekommen war, war nicht nur ihm ein Rätsel. Dort traf er auf Kogoro und Eri, die selbstverständlich vom Klinikpersonal verständigt worden waren. Er hatte Vorwürfe von ihrer Seite erwartet. Allerdings senkte sich nur eine drückende Stille über die drei Personen schweigend warteten sie darauf endlich von den Ärzten zu erfahren, ob die Notoperation ein Erfolg gewesen war. Ob Ran es schaffen würde… Noch war die Hoffnung da, dass es nicht so schlimm war. Nicht so schlimm wie er wegen der schrecklichen Bilder in seinen Kopf annehmen musste. Diesen kleinen Hoffnungsstrahl lies er sich nicht nehmen. Er klammerte sich daran – Es war sein roter Faden. Sein einziger roter Faden. Minuten schlichen dahin und wurden zu Stunden. Obwohl es bestimmt inzwischen drei Uhr Morgens war verspürte er nicht den Hauch einer Müdigkeit. Das Adrenalin in seinem Blut hielt ihn wach, so dass er immer wieder zu der kleinen Lampe über den Operationssaal gucken konnte.

Als diese endlich erlosch, betete er innerlich, dass alles gut gelaufen war. Betete, flehte, hoffte… Es dauerte noch einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe die Ärzte aus der Tür kamen. Einer der Ärzte ging zu der kleinen Besuchergruppe, die anderen Ärzte ausdruckslos an ihnen vorbei. „Sind sie Herr und Frau Mori?", immer diese Formalitäten… Konnte er nicht einfach sagen, was Sache war? Die beiden Erwachsenen neben ihn nickten nur. „Und wer sind Sie", fragte der Arzt den Jungen neben den Eltern der Patientin. „Ich bin ihr Freund…", sagte Shinichi schwach. „Sie war mit mir zusammen, als sie die Treppe hinuntergestürzt ist…", seine Stimme versagte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, weshalb sie die Treppe hinuntergefallen war. /Du bist schuld…, dieser Gedanke verursachte einen großen Kloß in seinem Hals. Er konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Der Arzt nickte nur. „Ich bin Doktor Shimai, der behandelnde Arzt", der Mann machte eine kurze Pause. „Wir… Wir haben wirklich alles versucht! allerdings waren die Kopfverletzungen zu stark. Wir hatten keine Chance. Mein herzliches Beileid!" Der Rote Faden war gerissen – Der junge Schülerdetektiv fiel in ein bodenloses schwarzes Loch. Mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl taumelte er etwas zurück, bis ihn die Wand stoppte. „Nein…", brachte er stockend über seine Lippen. „Das kann nicht sein…", verzweifelt sank er an der Mauer hinunter. Wie hatte das passieren können? Womit hatte er das verdient. Es durfte und konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. /Bitte lass mich aufwachen und es nur ein Albtraum gewesen sein.

Die ganze Nacht hatte er nicht geschlafen. Still saß er inzwischen zu Hause. Die Wände schienen ihn zu erdrücken, immer näher auf ihn zuzukommen. Es war aus und vorbei. Heiraten, Kinder, die eigene Detektei – Das alles war weg. Verschwunden, in weite Ferne gerückt. Diese Träume, seine Zukunftshoffnungen würde er nicht mehr einholen können. Erst als der Professor zusammen mit Shiho neben ihn erschien, erwachte er wieder aus seiner Trance. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte die inzwischen 19-jährige Frau, die sich neben sie hinkniete. Er antwortete nicht darauf, sah einfach starr gerade aus. „Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich. Rans Eltern haben und angerufen und gesagt wir sollten mal nach dir sehen!"

_Dann hilft dir auch nicht einmal mehr die Zeit._

Durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen wurde der junge Schülerdetektiv geweckt. Es half nichts. Die Zeit füllte die Leere nicht. Das hatte er im letzten halben Jahr gelernt. Die sechs Wochen Urlaub hier am Meer hatten nichts gebracht. Während die anderen weitergingen war sein Leben nach dem Vorfall stehen geblieben. Es ging weder vor noch zurück. Er hatte keine Orientierung und keine Zukunftshoffnungen mehr. Immer wieder überlegte er, warum es so hatte kommen müssen. Jede Nacht auf's Neue. Tagsüber versuchte er so normal wie möglich zu leben. Das Geschehene zu verdrängen. Heute ging es zurück. Zurück nach Tokio, seinen Freunden und seinem zu Hause. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er seine wenigen Klamotten, die er mitgenommen hatte im Koffer verstaut. Er verlies das Hotel, auf dem Weg in eine ungewisse Zukunft…

_Es bleibt nur „Warum?"._

_Es bleibt nur „Warum?"._

_Es bleibt nur „Warum?"._


End file.
